What Now?
by JacksonKid3
Summary: Shikamaru and the rest of the gang all have a near death experience, and start to think about everything they never really wanted to. "I was this close to being erased. To being forgotten. My entire existence would have been entirely useless up to that point. But what scares me the most is the fact that I'm not sure if it even matters, or if it ever will." OFF HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Shikamaru, Chōji, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto all have a near death experience, and they and their familes start to think about everything they never really ever wanted to. _"I was _this _close to being erased. To being forgotten."_ _"My entire existence would have been entirely useless up to that point. But what scares me the most is the fact that I'm not sure if it even matters, or if it ever will."_

_Ring, ring._

He stayed where he was, eyes closed, arm stretched over the back of the couch, and sock clad feet kicked up on the coffee table, empty plate and used fork sitting next to it.

_Ring, ring._

'_It only has four more rings left, Shikaku. You can wait it out.'_

_Ring, ring._

'_S'not like you haven't done it before.'_

_Ring, ring._

'_Obviously, it's something important. Maybe I should pick up.'_

_Ring, ring._

'_What if it's Kaa-san? Or Yoshino?' _A shudder rippled down his spine at the thought of their wrath if either of them found out they were being ignored.

_Ring, ring._

'_Well, too late now,' _he thought to himself with a bored one armed shrug. _'Whoever it was is gone now, and even if I wanted to get the phone before it stopped ringing, it's not like I'd ever make it in time –'_

_Ring, ring._

A black eyebrow twitched, as thin lips drew into a hard line.

_Ring, ring._

A moment of silence that was cherished for as long as it could be –

_Ring, ring._

"Mendokusai . . ." Shikaku grumbled as he heaved himself off the couch, and immediately falling into a slouch, shuffled tiredly towards the ringing phone.

_Ring, ring._

Shikaku stared at it, at the small black contraption sitting innocently on the small table, shrill as a banshee and irritating as could be.

_Ring, ring._

With a long suffering sigh, Shikaku prepared himself for the inevitable.

_Ring, ri-_

" . . . Moshi moshi?"

"_Yabun osokuni sumimasen. Is Nara Shikaku-san there?"_

"Hai. And who's calling?"

"_Gomen nasai, my name is Yamada Izuru. I was told that I could contact Nara Shikaku here..."_

". . ."

"_A-anou, I have some, well, bad news. Your son, Nara Shikamaru-san, has been checked into Konoha General Hospital."_

". . ."

"_He was in a car accident along with four other individuals, and is just now coming to. He told us his name and your number, and well, yeah. . . A-anou, Nara-san? Moshi moshi?"_

"Room number."

"_Ah, 207."_

Shikaku dropped the phone into the cradle and stared at it for a moment, before he turned, grabbed his keys and his mobile, shrugged on his jacket, slipped his boots back on, and walked out. The night air had a sharp bite that stung the tips of his ears and nose as he locked the door, and chased him as he strode off the porch. He sat down in the car, and stared at his clenched knuckles on the steering wheel, but his growing panic was interrupted as his phone rang. He blinked blearily for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and calmly answering the phone.

" . . . Moshi moshi?"

"_Shikaku!"_ Inoichi voice bellowed from the other side of the line. Shikaku could distinctly hear car horns blaring, and knew that his good friend was most likely careening through traffic as they spoke. _"Have you heard the news? Shikamaru -"_

"I've heard," he said solemnly as he pulled out of his driveway, and maneuvered his way toward the main road. "And stop driving so fast, baka. That was probably what caused the accident in the first place." Shikaku said, voice laced heavily with disappointment.

"_Of course, of course."_ As the honking died down from Inoichi's side, a shrill voice replaced it.

"_Tou-san! Why are we slowing down?!" _Shikaku couldn't make out Inoichi's mutterings as he tried to console his daughter, but Shikaku didn't really care, either.

"Have you contacted Chōza, yet?"

"_He called me! Chō__ji was part of the accident, too!"_

Shikaku's frown only deepened. "Who else was there? The man that called me mentioned four others."

"_Yes, yes, __they were Inuzuka Kiba, Hyū__ga Neji,__ and Uzumaki Naruto. Chō__za told me their parents are all on their way down as well. Tsume was there when they were rushed in, and she called Hana, who called Hinata. Tsunade would have told us all herself, but she was the main doctor on the case. Sakura was in the middle of training when they came in, and she called Minato, app__arently, who then called Chō__za – Ino wait for us!"_ Shikaku could here Inoichi's car screech to a halt as a door was slammed shut. _"Kuso – We've arrived. Shikaku –"_

"Wakatta. Ja ne." He hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket as he took a turn, then another, trying to figure out how the accident happened, and why. _'Were they speeding? Was it a drunk driver?_' His hands clenched even harder. _'Were_ they _drunk?'_ As situation after situation plagued him, he finally came into view of the hospital, and only grew tenser as he finally pulled into the lot. After spotting Chōza's huge truck, he parked near it, and after a moment of quiet, he hopped out and hurried inside.

It was pandemonium. Complete and utter pandemonium, but from the snippets of conversation, he could tell it was all controlled chaos. His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit, and then a lot more as he spotted his old colleague, who spotted him a split second after.

"Shikaku! I'm glad to see you here, though it doesn't do much," Minato said grimly as he strode over. "Shikamaru and Kiba are both fine," he said in a low voice. "They have some minor cuts and bruises, and Akamaru had to have his left front leg set, but they're all fine. It's the other three who don't look good." Minato's face looked drawn and tense, normally bright blue eyes almost navy in color, without a glimmer of his old easy humor to be seen. "Chōji went into cardiac arrest and his sugar levels dropped exponentially, but Tsunade is in charge of him. And, Neji had large pieces of glass and plastic debris lodged into him, but Shizune is working over him as we speak. And, Naruto . . ." Minato's voice faltered as his eyes grew impossibly empty. "He won't wake up. He –" Minato was interrupted and left in shock as a huge bear paw of a hand landed on top of his long golden crown of hair.

"Naruto is going to be just fine." Both fathers looked up to see Jiraiya staring at them with hard determination in his strong black eyes. With his shoulders set, and his back straight, he gave a firm nod. "My god son will be just fine. When we heard the news, Tsunade contacted Orochimaru just before she started on Chōji. With Orochimaru looking after him, Naruto will be fine, just as the rest of them will." Jiraiya then formed a huge a grin, as he put a hand on his hip, and ruffled Minato's hair. "You're the one that raised him, aren't you? You think something like this is gonna take him out?"

Jiraiya then snorted and slammed his hand down on Minato's head, who made a face, and stepped away from his teacher. Kushina stepped up to him then, and put a hand on his arm, and then on Shukaku's. Just as she was about to start speaking, the door burst open, and in flew Nara Yoshino, and Akimichi Kiyono. Yoshino spotted her husband, and darted towards him, tears dripping down her cheeks and murder in her eyes. Shikaku automatically opened his arms for her as she tumbled into his chest. "How are they? Have you heard anything yet? When I get my hands on whoever did this-!" It seemed that the madder she got, the faster her tears flowed.

"Oh, Yoshino." Ino's mother stepped over, along with Chōji's, as they tried to all console each other, Kushina joining in. Chōza stepped over to Shikaku and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, Inoichi staring solemnly at them. "They will be fine, Shikaku. We have to have faith in our healers, and in our sons."

The doors flew open again, this time blowing in Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata, and Hinabi, the latter of the three looking dazed and confused, as the former looked ready to kill as he strode over. He relinquished Hinabi's hand as the young girl was engulfed by the worried mothers.

"He's being treated as we speak," Minato hurriedly began. "Shizune is heading the procedure. There was debri lodged in him when he was found. They're doing their best for them – Neji, Kiba, and Naruto – but it doesn't look good. The best we can do now is to wait," he said as he squeezed Hiashi's arm.

Hiashi pinched the bridge of his nose as he took in a sharp breath. "Well, that still doesn't explain _what _and _who _caused this, and why our _underage_ children were out at _2'Oclock in the morning _on the _highway,"_ he said through gritted teeth.

"They were chasing after Sasuke." Everyone turned as Tsume, clad in a ratty shirt and sweat pants walked out of the main doors and toward them. Now that Shikaku thought about it, they were all dressed in some degree of pajamas, with Hiashi in a casual shirt and sweats, and Minato not even having on a shirt.

"They were doing_ what?" _Ino's mother said in disbelief.

"He was kidnapped by someone. Well, some people. They plan on holding him for ransom. And, considering the fact that he's the son of one of the most powerful men in all of Fire Country, they know what they're getting themselves into." She said as she crossed her arms.

"But why wouldn't they call any of us?" Minato said in disbelief, looking around at everyone as if trying to find support. "Why would they just go after them themselves?"

Tsume's hand clenched her bicep as her face went grim. "I asked the same thing, and Kiba said they'd kill Sasuke if they found out that the boys told before they themselves announced they had the Uchiha in captivity."

Yoshino exploded. "Who they?! Who would do such a heinous thing, and to a child nonetheless?" There were still tears in her eyes, but they could have only been from her unrepentant rage, because there was not a trace of grief in her eyes, only pain and the burning need for vengeance.

"The Sound Four." There were gut wrenching gasps as the room fell silent. Kushina's eyes went impossibly wide.

"How did they _survive?_ The Sound Four are notorious for never sparing those that get in their way, intentional or otherwise."

"Well, we saw the kid get taken, and we followed them." Many jumped as three new comers joined the group. The tallest of the three had purple face paint and a black beanie with what resembled cat ears. The only girl of them had dirty blonde hair pulled into four pony tails, and the last was short with charcoal rimmed jade eyes, and a head of red hair.

'_An Uzumaki?_' Shikaku thought to himself, but he quickly squelched the thought as soon as it came. _'The tone of his red hair isn't bloody enough.'_

"And exactly who are you three?" Hiashi said impatiently.

"We are the Subakus. I'm Kankuro, this is my older sister Temari, and my little brother Gaara. Konbanwa, Minato-san, Kushina-san." He added with a half wave. I flicked my eyes at the blonde, who waved back at the boy sheepishly.

"More like Ohayo, now." He looked at all of us, rubbing the back of his head with that sheepish smile of his. "These are the late Kazekage's children, and Gaara there is a good friend of my son's." He then turned back to the three, completely devoid of humor. "But, what are you talking about? Did you see what happened?"

"Like Kankuro said, we saw them snatch him. We were all at a party in West Konoha when it happened. Gaara found us, and brought us over, and we watched as the Four were talking with Sasuke in the woods. Suddenly they grabbed him and knocked him out, and then threw him in this big basket thing." She said as she gestured with her hands. "The big one tied it around himself, and they all booked it. We followed, but then the big one – your son," she said as she pointed to Choza, "Came outta no where and tackled him to the ground. He held him down until the others could come, but the guy was too strong. He threw him off, said something to the five of them, and then they jetted. They all stood there, and then Pineapple Head started saying something, and they all high tailed it to a car, and they took off after them. We decided to tail them in case they needed us."

"Good thing, too," Kankuro said as he shook his head. "Because, the car with those four losers suddenly hit the breaks and slammed into Naruto's. You should've seen it, because I don't even know how to describe it." His eyes were far away, back in time, recalling everything. "We stopped near a copse of trees, than snuck over. Those four guys came out, okay as could be, the others were far from. I could already see blood all over the windows of Naruto's car." Someone in the room let out a sharp gasp, but Shikaku didn't know who.

"Then what?" urged Kushina. "What happened next?"

Temari's eyes were hard. "They walked over, laughing, as they drug them all out of the car. The biggest one, the ginger –"

"Jirōbō," Minato said in a cold voice.

"Jirōbō, then, grabbed your son –" she nodded at Chōza, "And just _through_ him. I mean, he picked him up like he was a ball or something, and just tossed him. The guy with the second head –"

"Sakon and Ukon. Yeah, I know what those temes did my son, and they better hope I don't find them." Tsume snarled.

"Yeah, and next was the girl – Tayuya. The flute player. She went after the Pineapple Head, and tried to rough him up a bit, but he was awake when she tried, and they started fighting." Temari then turned her eyes to Shikaku and cocked an eyebrow. "Your kid's pretty smart, I'll give him that, but his posture was off, and he left himself open a bit much as exhaustion set in. Tell him I said there's no point to being smart if you're dead, ne?"

"And Neji?" Hiashi demanded, looking ready to blow a gasket. Temari shook her head solemnly. "The last guy, the one that looked like a spider –"

"Kidōmaru," Minato spit.

Temari wrinkled her nose. "As if I care to know the name of the trash that I throw away. Anyways, he picked up a part of the door, and wripped a chunk off, twisted it into like, this sort of arrow shape, and hurled it at him." Hiashi was frozen. "He just kept picking random objects, tearin' them up and reforming them, and then throwing them. I mean, Neji was moving around and stuff, but he was still delirious from the crash, I'm guessin'."

"Which was what he wanted them to think," Kankuro said with a grin. The last one that that freak threw, Neji, did something with it in mid air so that it spun around and flew right back at him. It went straight through the guy's chest, and he tumbled into the tree line. Pretty cool, actually," said Kankuro as he idly scratched the back of his head. "But, then he just dropped like a sack of potatoes, and before we could go help him, we had to help the others, first."

"I went for the red head and finished her easy. Kankuro took care of two headed monster, and Gaara handled the surprise visitor that showed up to get Naruto." Both Minato and Kushina stiffened as Temari kept talking. "He just like appeared out of nowhere. There was something . . . _wrong_ with him, you know? He was . . . deformed, I guess you'd call it. But, well . . ." She frowned deeply as her brother took over.

"It was like this; when he appeared, he looked completely normal. Completely human. But when he and Naruto started fighting, his body was moving as if he could move every individual bone in his body. It was crazy, and weird. Really weird, I didn't like it. But, anyways, Gaara handled him and it was all taken care of."

"Not quite." A nurse with chest nut brown hair cropped short and yellow eyes came up to them, brandishing charts and a cup of coffee. "We still need to find these criminals and the boy they stole. The Uchihas have already been notified, and they wish to handle things themselves, unsurprisingly." She then flicked her eyes to the charts, expertly juggling them all in one hand, and calmly drinking her energy from the other.

"So, Tsume, you're here for Inuzuka Kiba-san, right?" Tsume stepped forward with a firm nod. "Kiba is in good shape, with nothing too serious. Just a cut on his forehead, and we had to set his arm in brace that should be off in a few weeks." The doctor flicked her eyes up from the chart. "And, Hana texted me a couple of minutes ago and let me know that the dog will be fine, too." Tsume nodded, and looked calmer and more collected, but still lethal and ready to strike.

"Next, would be . . ." She paused to put Kiba's chart on the bottom of the pile and take another swig of coffee. "Next would be Akimichi Chōji. He is taking some time to work with, because his body is burning through his stores of calories and sugars too quickly. We're having trouble giving him the correct amount of sustenance and nutrients, because his body just uses it up immediately. To say it frankly, we can't get any meat on his bones. His weight continues to drop, and his blood sugar levels refuse to rise. But, I am not worried because Tsunade herself is handling his case, so I'm sure he'll be okay sometime tomorrow – or, rather, sometime today. . ."

"Well, next is . . . next is Nara Shikamaru. He's completely fine." Yoshino let out a whooshing breath of air as she sagged against Shikaku's large frame. Shikaku wrapped his arms tight around her as his own tense muscles began to relax and his anxiousness began to calm. "I mean, he has some cuts and bruises, and he had a broken finger, and he's completely exhausted, but he's fine nonetheless. Actually . . ." She trailed off as she lifted a couple of papers on Shika's chart and squinted at them. "You can go see him now, if you'd like. The same for you, Inuzuka-san."

"I'd actually like to stay and hear about the rest of them, first." Yoshino and Tsume both nodded their agreement, and the doctor went on.

"Hyūga Neji," She read calmly. Hinata and Hinabi both stepped up next to their father, prepared for the worst. "Yes, his injuries were some of the most gruesome a lot of this staff has seen, and that's including myself, which is saying something," she said idly as she scanned over the various papers making up his chart. "Yes, here we are. You see, in Neji's case, with these debris, bits of it broke off into his body and blood stream, he's wreaking of infection, his temperature is rocketing, and his heart almost failed twice. His left lung was impaled, along with one of his kidneys, the side of his appendix, and a small piece of his large intestine that was nicked. The good thing is, one piece that was probably meant for his heart, was exactly one centimeter away from impaling it." All of the already fair skinned Hyūgas turned a sickly white color. "But, Shizune and her best team members are working on him, and as I said before, though I have the utmost faith in her abilities, you still have a long wait ahead of you."

"And, finally we have . . . Uzumaki Naruto." She lifted her eyes to rest on Minato and Kushina who had both stepped up, clutching each other. "I suppose you're here for him. Well, Naruto's case is a little tricky. You see, he has fallen into a coma. From what we could glean, he was suffering from extreme exhaustion, stress, and lack of proper nutrition, ie, not enough vegetables or daily vitamins, etc. I mean, I doubt it to be the main reason, but it had to count once his body's energy became so depleted, which also led to immune system failure which brings us to his 105 temperature. But, as I continue to say, I have the utmost faith in my superiors – my own Sempai is working on Uzumaki-san, so I'm quite sure he'll be fine. But, I would suggest getting acquainted with the Akimichis and Hyūgas, if you haven't already, because you're all in for a long night together." She then turned to Tsume and Shikaku as she sucked down her last dregs of coffee.

"Inuzuka-san, Nara-san and Nara-san, although they appear fine, we want to keep them overnight for observation to ensure that nothing springs up. You are of course welcome to stay, if you'd like. See the nurses about cots or if you can sleep in the room with your child, though it's one visitor per patient. There's free coffee down the hall, vending machines right next to it, but if you go back home for overnight bags, you are welcome to bring your own food." Looking over her glasses, she fixed them with a hard stare. "But this only because you are all special cases. Please don't turn it into some big ordeal. Right, then, if there aren't any questions, I'll be heading back to Orochimaru-sempai and Uzumaki-san." She paused to meet the eyes of the group, and when no one spoke up, gave a firm nod. "Oyasumi nasai." She fell into a bow that we all mimicked, and then she turned and strode off through the doors.

There was silence as everyone got absorbed into their own thoughts and emotions.

"So," Chōza said calmly, "Who's getting the food? Because, I want something to eat while we devise our plan of action."

Ino's mother cocked an eyebrow. "And just exactly what plan are we talking about here?"

Chōza cocked his eyebrow right back as he reclined in his chair and laced his fingers together over his massive stomach. "Our plan of attack. We cannot just allow those criminals to get away with what they did. Whether you join me or not, I'm going to find them, and I am going to end them myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I know this took pretty long to post; I suck, I know. But, still, it was only like a week, right? That's not too bad. Anyhoo, this chapter features some one-on-one Shikamaru and Shikaku action. And, some of the lines/scenes are straight from the anime, while some are kind of twisted to fit my story. So, yeah. **

**Okay, so, you guys may be confused about this world that my story takes place in, so let me go ahead and explain. There are still Shinobi, but to a certain degree. There is no jutsu, but there is still dōjutsu, ****but, also to a certain extent. The Sharingan enables perfect photographic memory, so, when you activate it, it's like your eyes are now a digital camera, and it gives you, like, Spider senses, so you get a general idea of what's gonna happen next, but, also to a certain extent. When you activate the Byakugan, your vision is ridiculous. You can see super far, and get a general idea of what's going on in the next room, but this general idea gets stronger the longer you train with it. Same with the Sharingan. There are cars and stuff because ninjas have the brains and the skills to pull it off, along with the civilians gifted enough o help, too. The ninjas can jump through trees, have heightened speed, strength, agility, balance, etc., some civilians can do this stuff too, but it's pretty rare, and there are still ninja clans and villages and nations. **

**About the tailed beasts . . . They aren't as they are in the anime, but I think what I'm gonna do is this; They are the lost pieces of the shattered soul of this horrible bad guy from the past, and they go around looking for souls compatible enough for them to attach themselves to. When that host dies, they go looking for another 'host,' if you will, spreading animosity and bad stuff in their wake. That's why the place where Isobu (Three tales) resides is cursed. And, when the bad guy's soul split, each soul made up a different part of his personality, which is why they also all have a little bit of good in them that their host has to try and awaken so they can live in harmony, otherwise they become possessed. Okay? If you have questions, be sure to PM me or just leave it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot about this in the first chapter, but I in no way own Naruto or its characters, just the plot line. **

His finger itched. The only thought going through his head was the fact that his finger itched, and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it because of the stupid splint in the way. The only thing he'd been thinking about since he woke up was the furious itching on his finger, and he thought he would go crazy if he didn't find some way to scratch it, because Kami-sama help him, he was about to rip the damn thing off and be done with it. Finger and all.

Nara Shikamaru sat up in his hospital bed, moon light shining in through the window, crickets and other creatures of the night making themselves known, and he was more alert than he had ever been in his entire life. He sat staring at the blank wall, just staring. He hadn't moved since the nurse had helped him up, and he didn't have the slightest clue as to when that was. His only concern was to think about anything but the accident.

The way Naruto yelled as those four Sound temes took off with his best friend, the way everyone froze in their seats as the car in front of them was suddenly crushing their windshield, and the way Tayuya's evil cackle made his skin crawl. Almost everything else was a blur, but that sound was so clear. And, of course, the part where that blonde that he'd been lazily arguing politics with at the party had shown up out of nowhere and saved him.

And, of course, how in the world could he ever possibly convince himself that he didn't remember the sounds of his friends' screams of pain, or in Neji's case, mind blowing agony? The way he had met Kiba's eyes, and had seen the stubborn humor still in his friend's gaze, even though there was a knife about to be plunged through his heart? The way he had smiled defiantly at the world, pretty much telling it to screw itself, because he was ready to accept death. Ready to die like a man, displaying courage that many believed beyond his mere thirteen years of life.

But, Shikamaru didn't want to admit these things to himself, because to admit these things would mean to admit one of the two main issues troubling his mind. Two things he never ever considered, two things he never ever bothered to think of, because he knew even considering them would bring as much grief to himself as it was doing now, with one of those thoughts being the main source of anxiety that was currently racking his mind with uncontrollable fear.

Nara Shikamaru had only two thoughts swirling in his head; 1. He had been entirely useless. He was absolutely no help to those he dared called friend. Sure, he had held his own against Tayuya, but how long would that have lasted? How long until he finally fell to his knees and gave up? Which, led to the most sickening thought of the night.

Nara Shikamaru would have willingly given up. He would have dropped to his knees like the coward he was, and given himself up. No, he wouldn't have begged, but that's only because he _would not have cared if that was his end. _He wouldn't have cared, because even after all of this, after this whole night, after all his friendships, and his family, and his long future ahead, _he still doesn't care now-_

_No! That's not true! _He pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth. _Just shut up, Nara. Just _shut up. _Why're you even thinking like this? Your best friend might be dead, and yo__ur other friends are dying, or gone along with Chō__ji! _

_No!_ _They're not dead!_In the back of his mind, Shikamaru was surprised to hear this voice. The feeling in it, the emotion. It shook him, but he wasn't sure why. _There's no way!_ _They're stronger than that!_

_Listen to yourself, Nara!_ _You aren't thinking straight! You saw what those thugs did to us. You barely survived, and not even Naruto made it that far! There's no way in He-_

_Of course there isn't any way in Hell because there __is __no Hell. Or have you forgotten in your panic?_

_Just SHUT UP. Are really so childish? Did you hit your head in the crash or something? Because the last time I checked, none of any of this crap would've ever mattered. Since when do you truly give a rat's ass about anything? Huh Nara? What's wrong with you?_

_What's wrong with me?__What's wrong with__ you! __You're the side of me acting completely heartless and disgusting!__Chōji's our best friend!__Or did you somehow forget that detail?_

_Sure, Chōji's our buddy__, but since when have we ever cared _this _much about him, huh? And don't give me anymore crap about how he's apparently our _best friend, _cause we both know our words are only empty air._

_I . . . What is wrong with you?__Because you can't possibly be serious right now . . .__Chōji, he . . .__He . . . _

_He _what,_ Nara? Hm? You gonna say he's the only person that understands you? Okay, sure, that's true. He's the only person that you've ever bothered to truly understand just because you wanted to understand them? Okay, another good one. Yeah, you think these things means you actually care about him? Are you forgetting that the only reason you ever talked to him about all that supposedly 'deep' stuff was to make sure that he knew you like silence, because then he would automatically be quiet, and that was an easier way to tell him to shut up. And the only reason you didn't tell him outright was because you pitied him._

_. . ._

_Or, the only reason you even bothered to 'understand him,' was because he was like a little test subject of sorts, right? Just some stupid experiment to think about when you were completely bored. _

_. . ._

_You would slyly say hurtful things that act__ually cut him deep, just to see how he'd react. You'd slyly encourage Chōji's__ tormenters with apparently off__ handed comments that, unknowing to Chōji himself, were words meant to evoke a reaction in those that harassed your _best friend _every day._

_. . . That was a long time ago . . ._

_And so you think that that _changes _anything? You think that _justifies _what you did? What you _still _sometimes do? Do you not get it? We all already knew you were good for nothing, but nobody knew you were an idiot to boot. Just admit it, Shikamaru, _you don't care. _You don't care about Chōji, you don__'t care about the rest of the guys, your family, your own _future. _And why is that?_

_. . . _

_It's because you never have, and you for sure never will. Just face it, Nara, you're useless. I mean, what accomplishments can you name to prove me wrong? Seriously, because I can't find a _single one.

_You're wrong.__I refuse to believe it.__I- I'm a genius, I have purpose –_

_THEN WHAT IS IT? Tell me! If you're so ridiculously smart, if you're such an effing genius, than tell me! What is your purpose? What's the point of your existence? And, even if you _did_ have one, do you honestly think that it would _change_ anything? _

_. . ._

_No. No, it won't change _a damn thing. _Yeah, sure, the wreck and everything shook you a little, but you're only gonna go back. Slowly, you'll start being a little less alert, and a little more lenient. You'll stop standing so straight, and soon you'll be back to your old slouch, and you can forget about shortening your naps, Nara, and about not wasting your time, because we both know it's a losing battle. Face it; you're nothing. And you easily proved as much tonight._

_I – no, I . . .You don't, you don't know, you- I don't . . . I-_

"Shikamaru."

He jumped so high that he almost took off into orbit, and when he finally landed, he was half off the bed, and choking so hard on his own spit that his eyes watered. Shikaku calmly watched his son flail around like a dying fish for a few more moments before walking over and thumping him so hard on the back that his chest touched his knees. This did nothing, and so father watched son finally regain his breath and fix him with a glare so deadly you could practically hear Naruto whimper from here. The mere thought of his blonde friend made Shikamaru look from his father's eye to the window, silent and still. Shikaku cocked an eyebrow.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I just survived a death defying car crash and subsequent murder attempt, Tou-san. I feel fantastic, thanks for caring enough to ask." His voiced was bland sarcasm dipped in acid. Shikaku couldn't care less.

"Your mother wanted to come up, but she's keeping Kushina company while Minato gets them some overnight stuff from their home. He'll be a while, so I thought I'd get a head start on your Kaa-san." Shikamaru flinched. He already knew how his mother would react, how she'd probably crush every bone in his body as she hugged him and soak him in tears. He sighed.

_Maybe Minato'll get into a crash, too._

Shikaku scanned the quaint hospital room, and spotting the empty bed across from his son's, he began towards it at a leisurely pace, trying to sort his thoughts. The anxiety was extinguished the moment he stepped into the door, the moment he saw his only child sitting up and alive, the moment he could confirm that his pride and joy was alright. But, now that his worries were abated, it was now time to confront Shikamaru on what happened, however hard it may be for him to speak.

Shikamaru was sitting there, hands clasped together, flicking his fingers up and down, one after the other, trying to think of something to say, trying to think of way to keep the silence, trying to think of a way to keep his sanity. He was ready to pull his hair out, but he just kept the same straight, blank face as his fingers kept up their steady beat.

"Chōji and Neji are in critical condition, and their recovery is uncertain. Kiba's fine, along with his mutt, and Naruto won't wake up out of his coma. No one knows where Sasuke is, you know, if you even care." Shikaku stared at his son, watched as his expression became hooded, and his eyes unreadable because of his slightly bowed head. "The boy Gaara told me what happened as we walked up here. He told me how everyone fought, what you all did. He told me everything." Shikaku stared at his son, watched as he remained perfectly still. Perfectly blank.

"I spoke briefly with the girl that saved you. She seemed very head strong, very confident. Something we both noticed you lacking in," Shikaku said calmly. "I also spoke to a nurse on my way up here, and she said that you didn't even need this room. She told me you could be out there in the waiting room, confronting that girl, but I see you chose to run away."

"She was troublesome. I wanted to avoid anymore pointless conversation. I'm not a girl."

"And you're not a man, either. Just a spineless coward." The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, but beads of sweat formed on Shikamaru's neck and back, anyway. "You gave up, didn't you?"

The silence was his only answer. The only answer he needed.

"You watched as everyone else fought with courage, and prepared to die, and you were about to just fall to your knees and give up. You would have abandoned them all, if only to be able to act like the scum that you apparently are. You would have left them to die."

Shikamaru thought that the cicadas outside the window were trying to be helpful in filling up the silence, because their constant chirping seemed to swell at that precise moment. He continued to stare down at his hands, at the splint on his left forefinger, thinking about gnawing it off to finally relieve that Kami-awful itch. He just continued to stare, saying nothing.

"I've always known that you had no motivation, no goals, no reason to be excited. I always hoped that maybe you'd find your niche and finally _try. _I didn't ever think that you'd sunken so far already. Do you just not care about anything, anymore? Nothing? Because, I just don't think you do, Shikamaru. And that fills me with total disgust, because you've been born with the talent to achieve great and miraculous things. You're just too selfish to even bother to try." At this, Shikamaru jerked his head up to stare at his father in disbelief, and then glare spitefully.

"Selfish? How am I being selfish in choosing to do what I want? You wanna know what selfish is? Trying to use your son to accomplish your dreams for you, because that's all you and Kaa-san seem to wanna do. She never finished Engineering school, and now she's fighting tooth and nail to force me in. You never did anything extraordinary, and now you're trying to force me to. Why can't I just live my life the way I want to, huh? Why can't I just be my own person?"

"Because then you'll be the death of the rest of us," Shikaku boomed. Shikamaru stared at his father in total disbelief. This was honestly the first time he'd ever heard his father yell. Ever. He was simply the calmest person he'd ever known, and to hear him so loud and so angry like that shook him, put him on edge. "Do you not realize how stupid you sound right now, you unmotivated sack of meat? You've been blessed with a ridiculously sharp mind, and you're just putting it to waste." Shikaku leaned forward as he glared. "Who do you think is gonna think up the next fool proof and infallible defense systems and weaponry, hm? Who do you think is gonna have the brains to help keep this country up and on its toes? I'll be dead, Minato'll be right after me. Kakashi already has a job, and that job just might get him killed before he can do anything."

Shikaku sighed and closed his eyes. "Shikamaru, you have talent – an unbelievable amount of talent –"

"But I don't want it!" Shikamaru bellowed. He jumped off the bed and stared at his dad with a crazed expression. "You really think that I would have chosen to be a genius if I had had the choice? Do you really believe that I would have chosen to be so _'special?'_" His eyes flicked around nervously, until they finally landed on the full moon outside the window. "You think I don't realize how much of a disgrace I am? How much of a disgrace I am to the Clan? To you, to Kaa-san-?" He was cut off as a sharp pain hit the side of his face, and confused as to why he was suddenly staring at a wall. He looked up and watched his father lower his hand with a glare. When had he gotten up?

"Never repeat that again. You have done disgraceful things, but you are _not_ a disgrace. And to believe that you are a disgrace to your Kaa-san is to spit on her name. She loves you more than life itself. You will never be a disgrace in her eyes, nor will you be one in mine. I will not allow it." Shikamaru dropped his eyes dropped his eyes and allowed his eyes to roam.

"I was _this _close to being erased. To being forgotten. My entire existence would have been entirely useless up to that point. But, what scares me the most is the fact that I'm not sure if it even matters, or if it ever will." He's known, for as long as he could remember, he's known that his birth was a total waste. His genius and prowess could have been gifted to someone – anyone that would make use of it. But, instead, it was just him. What a waste.

Shikaku stared at him for a moment, then turned his eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "I know how you feel. I'm a lazy good for nothing, too, or did you forget? Look, I'm telling you this because I don't want you to go down the same dead roads that I went down. Sleep your life away, and then when you wake up, wonder what the Hell happened. How did everything come away from you so fast?" He grabbed his son's shoulder tightly and gave them a firm squeeze, urging him to look him in the eye. "I just want to make sure you don't start to finally care when it's too late. Your friends all almost died – you almost died, son. Please, even if you don't care about your life, even if you hate it, and you hate me, at least care enough about your Kaa-san to care about yourself. Because, if anything were to happen to you, she would be destroyed. At least think about it, because then maybe the next time, you'll want to keep fighting until the bitter end." He smirked at his son. "And you better believe that we all have the faith that you _will_ make it, and you _will_ make it worth your time to care."

Shikamaru just stared at his dad, unable to say a thing. _He has faith in me. All of them._ His friends' faces all burst through his mind's eye – and not just Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, but _everyone. _All of them would have been hurt if something happened to him. They all cared about him. Why hadn't he ever thought about it? Maybe . . . maybe he does care. Maybe he does have a reason to fight. Maybe-

"Shikamaru!" The door to the room burst open and slammed against the wall. The young Nara heir jumped and then spun in surprise to see his frantic mother, eyes full of worry and brimming with tears. "I'm sorry it took so long, I just – Kushina, and then the police came and were asking for statements and, I just, I – oh my baby!" She darted over to him, tears gushing down her cheeks as she pulled him into a warm, loving, bone crushing hug. "Oh I was so worried! I thought you died! I thought my world ended! Oh, my son, oh I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried. Shikamaru stared blankly over her shoulder, and then was brought back to reality as he felt his own tears falling. He slowly brought his arms up around her, and soon his sobs were joining hers.

Shukaku watched the two most important people in his life, finally begin to truly bond with each other. He knew, of course, that all wrongs had yet to be righted, and that they would still be in this fragile, fledgling state, but he had faith in his family. Speaking of which, he needed to go and find Minato, now that he's back, and update him on their plan, and how they were gonna finally take out those four Sound temes once and for all. He quietly left the room, and silently closed the door behind him. Safely outside the door, away from his son, his rage and hatred could be clearly shown on his face. They were going to get them, and make them pay for what they did.

_You do not mess with Fire Nation Shinobi. We will kill you. And, you Tayuya, you will wish you had never messed with my child._

Kiba was looking down at his Nee-chan sitting on the floor next to his bed with a frown. Akamaru's next whine made his frown deepen. "Nee-chan –"

"Save it Otouto. I already told you, if he doesn't stretch his muscles some, they'll get very stiff and he'll experience ten times the pain."

"Yeah, stretch _some_, but –"

"Who's the vet here, brat?" Kiba bared his teeth at his older sister. "Just shut up and rest. The pup's fine. Speaking of which, are you alright? Is your wound okay? Do you need more pain medication?" Kiba snorted.

"I'm fine, sis. _Just shut up and rest." _ He mocked in an almost perfect imitation of his sister's voice, if only a little deeper. Hana smirked, and giving the whining puppy's joints one last stretch, she gently set down his paws, and smiled as he huffed grumpily and fell into a fitful sleep. "Rest well, little one." She said affectionately as she rubbed his silky smooth ears.

"The pup's finally sleeping?" Tsume walked in and quietly shut the door behind her, walking to the foot of her son's bed.

"Yeah, just finished his impromptu exercise right before you walked in. He won't be walking for a while; tendons in all four of his arms and legs were ripped. But his life isn't in danger." Kiba tried to get out of his bed so he could pick up his dog, but the slight movement caused him to wince sharply and grit his teeth in pain. Hana narrowed her eyes. "No walking for you, either. Your stab wound is deep. You have to give your body time to heal." Kiba dropped his head back onto his pillow and glared at the ceiling.

"When I get my hands those freakin' twins –"

"You will only be confronting them in your dreams, pup. I will be handling their demise, so you just sit back and rest," Tsume said firmly. Kiba turned his head sharply to stare out of the corner of his eye at her in disbelief, and then in rage.

"What? Those temes _stabbed_ me! They're mine! I don't need my mother interfering in my fights!" He snarled. Tsume's eyes narrowed as her hands clenched on the small metal rail connected to the bed.

"You can barely get out of bed, they are all experienced fighters and killers, and you're just some bratty kid that barely escaped them the first time. What makes you think you'd do any better the second time around?" She said through slitted eyes.

"I don't need you telling me what to do." He spat. In the blink of an eye, Tsume was hovering over him, killer intent spilling out of her, sharpened teeth bared, and clawed hand hovering over him. The nail on her ring finger was half a centimeter from piercing his eye. He was frozen, as was Hana on the floor. Sensing the atmosphere, Akamaru had woken up, and was also frozen, wide eyed.

"You wanna check yourself, _pup?_ I'm the alpha of this clan, and not to mention your Kaa-san. You will do as I tell you, and I expect you to do it quietly. You may not like my decisions, but you _will_ respect them." He swallowed and wheezed out a weak, "Hai."

She climbed off of him, and resumed her earlier position at the foot of his bed, hands clenched on the metal railing. Hana sighed as she stood up, already having coaxed Akamaru back to sleep. "Kiba, please, were all on edge. You almost died, Otouto. And even if you _had_ made it out all right, that wouldn't change the fact that those Sakon and Ukon characters are now Kaa-san's and mine to finish off." Tsume jerked her head to her daughter and cocked a stiff eyebrow.

"And just what gave you the idea that you would be assisting me in tearing them to pieces. You think I need your help, daughter?" Hana smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Of course not, Kaa-san. It's just the moment they put their hands on my Otouto, they immediately became my targets. You have to remember that I care about Kiba just as much as you do." Tsume shook her head and pried her hands off the rail, leaving the imprints of her fingers.

"That is where you are wrong, Hana. There is no bond on this planet that can compare to that of a mother and her child. It is impossible. You will understand completely when you bare pups of your own." She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and grinned sadistically. But I do understand how you feel. You and your companions are permitted to join Kuromaru and I in ridding this Earth of them. But the one named Sakon is mine to destroy. He was the one that plunged the knife through his body, so he is the one I will pleasure myself in tearing apart," She said with that feral grin of her's. Hana only smirked.

"Wakkata."

"Oi! When are you gonna go and find him? And how? We don't even know where they are!" Kiba shouted in frustration as he clenched his fists under the blanket.

"You're forgetting the most important part of the situation, Kiba. The Sound Four still have an Uchiha child, and not just some random clan member, but second son to the head," She said calmly as she turned to look at him. "And considering that Uchiha fugaku is also head of the Police Force, Minato has already ordered that he tell him of his findings. And once Minato knows, he will tell the rest of us, and we will act from there. We have already worked out the details of the plan, so the only thing you need to do is focus on healing." Sudden;y she glared scarily at him. "And you'd better be grateful, pup. That was all classified information, but because I know you wouldn't be able to relax while not knowing, I decided that I'd go ahead and tell. I'm sure the rest of them'll tell their kids soon enough. Well, probably only Hiashi and Shukaku," she said as she cocked her head. "I don't think soft Chōji and naïve Naruto would be able to handle the news that their parents would do something like this." She shrugged and turned towards the door.

"I'm going to go report back that you're fine, that Hana will be joining us, and that you're in the know, you little brat." She scowled. "You better keep that big mouth of yours shut." Kiba scowled right back in irritation, but stayed silent. "I'm also gonna check on 'em, make sure they're all alright." Kiba frowned.

"Naruto still not awake?" Tsume shook her head.

"Not that I know of, no. I'm not trying to get your hopes up, but I'm sure he'll be fine. That kid always is." And with that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Kiba frowned at the door for a moment, then turned to his sister and looked as her curiously.

"Hey, you never told me; Why was Kaa-san already here? I remember seeing her when I came in."

"You remember our 3rd cousin, Mai, right?" Kiba nodded. "Well, her stitches opened back up, and so Kaa-san brought her here. She was talking with Tsunade when you all came in. That's when she called me. Why?" Kiba grinned and turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

"Nothing, it's just . . . I was thinking about her. Thinking about how mad she'd be if I gave up. I was just so tired you, know? But I just kept hearing her nagging and yelling in my head, and when I was just gonna finally ignore her and go to sleep, there she was, for real. And, the only thing on my mindwas 'Thanks, Kaa-san. You just saved my life.'" Hana could hear the affection in his voice as he spoke. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Wow, Inuzuka Tsume and Kiba showing love for something other than violence or their companions on the same day? Why, it's a Christmas miracle," she said with a smile. He grumbled and let out a slightly slurred "Urusai," as he leaned his head into her touch, though she could see he was fighting to stay awake. Her smile only softened as she was filled with love at the sight of her beloved brother. She began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Sleep, Otouto. Kaa-san and I will take care of everything."

**AN: Okay, so, that was a pretty good second chapter, if I do say so myself. Though, I'll probably randomly come back in like a year or two to clean the whole story up. So, right now as I type this, it's 11:25 at night on Sunday, but this shall be posted on Monday, so yeah. Know that I **_**did **_**finish the day before you're reading. **

**Review, review, review! I want to know what you all think and how I can improve! I want to know how you guys feel and why! Also, if you want some scene or something included in this, tell me and I'll see what I can do. And, if I don't use it in this specific story, I'll see if I can include it in a different one. **

**To those who have favorited/are following my story, THANK YOU! Seeing that gave me the inspiration I needed to get over my writer's block and crank out this chappie! Cheers for muse!**

**Anyhoo, don't forget to check out my DeviantArt account (bookworm_always14) for my original works. **

**I wish you all a good night, and a good day at school tomorrow, 'cuz I already know I'm gonna be dead asleep by third period. Man, it's 11:31 pm right now, and I still gotta go take a shower. Pray that I didn't drown T.T Pip for now!**

**Peace&Penguins**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so, in chapter two, I went on and on about the way the tailed beasts came to be, right? SCRATCH THAT FROM YOUR MINDS, BECAUSE I CHANGED MINE. Ahaha, whoopsie :O) But, see? This is yet ANOTHER reason why I don't like uploading anything without it being completely finished first. Which, PS, is why I haven't uploaded any other inter related multi chaptered fics. Sooo, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to do this to even begin with, let alone every chapter or every time you upload a story? I thought it would be implied that you don't own it considering the fact that it's called FANFICTION . . . **

::::::::::

Minato was slouching comfortably in the uncomfortable hospital chair, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, hands laced upon his stomach, and clear blue eyes trained thoughtfully on the ceiling. His son was still asleep, but the prognosis was looking very good. He already knew his son's recovery abilities were naturally well above the norm, considering the facts that he himself was Naruto's father, and his Kushina is a straight blooded Uzumaki, which is the clan famed for their durable bodies, long age, and extraordinary recovery capabilities. And, so of course, Naruto's body would be very durable. But Minato, and Kushina, for that matter, both knew that the main reason that Naruto's recovery skills and durability were so off the charts was attributed mainly to the creature residing within his mind; Kurama.

Minato had, of course, sensed something a bit . . . off, with his son, and had finally found out what was up. Naruto always used to talk to himself, or was seen staring off into space, face flying through expressions, almost as if he was having a conversation with someone. But there was never anyone there. But there was always the same person in his head, or rather, the same creature. Naruto had created a being, who he then named Kurama, a giant, nine tailed fox that was full of hatred and anger and that was locked inside Naruto's head. When he was younger, Naruto was always getting into trouble, causing mischief, and as he aged, it got progressively worse and worse. Finally, one day, Naruto told Minato about the creature that lived within him, and had suddenly become possessed. His eyes turned to slits, and became blood red, his canines and nails grew, and he attacked.

Finally, with the help of Kushina, they got him to settle down, and Minato convinced Naruto that he locked the beast inside of a cage inside the deepest recesses of his mind. It worked, and Naruto calmed down, and finally his evil and hateful streaks stopped. And, soon, his sprees of extended silences, and talking to walls stopped. But, he was the same, loud, rowdy, dense boy that he'd always been, making up some of the reasons it was so hard for him to make friends as a child. He was just different. It seemed that the only people that put up with Naruto's oddities were his parents, Sasuke, and his god parents.

But, even through all of this, Naruto refused to be cast out and ostracized for the rest of his life. And so, slowly but surely, he broke down the walls of those around him, and started to make more friends. And, after a while, he'd come home, his grin a bit wider, his eyes a bit brighter, his step a bit lighter. And before his parents knew it, he was bringing friends home for them to meet. The first were Akimichi Chōji, the son of the Uzumakis' good friend Chōuza, and the large boy's best friend, Nara Shikamaru, son of Shikaku. Those two began to frequently come to their house, and Minato, burning of curiosity, had finally spoken his mind one day.

::::::::::

_Minato was at the stove, stirring idly at the stew as he slowly stirred the wooden spoon in the huge pot. He paused as he heard the sound of chewing behind him stop, and then began stirring again as the sound continued._

"_Minato-san? Are you alright?"_

_Minato turned to stare at the young Nara heir with a sheepish smile. While he was down here enjo__ying Kushina's fresh baked chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, Naruto and Chōji were upstairs finishing their homework, per Kushina's orders__ "Ah, yes, Shikamaru-kun, I'm fine. I just . . ." He turned back to the pot and continued to stir. "I just wanted to ask you something of a very, ah, _delicate_ nature." He could practically feel the boy's eyes boring into his back. The silence continued as Minato decided the best way to voice his concerns to the young heir."Well, Shikamaru-kun, I was just curious as to how you met Naruto? I mean, you two are just so different," he finished lamely. The young Nara stared blankly at him through half lowered eye lids as he studied his Hokage. _

" _. . . Naruto, like myself, is one of the four dead lasts of Iruka-sensei's class." He said bluntly, much to Minato's sheepish chagrin. "So, naturally, we all became friends." He took another bite of the cookie in his hand, his chewing filling up the silence in the room. "And, I know why you wanna know, Uzumaki-san," he said calmly. "I know everyone else doesn't like Naruto because he's so different, but," he paused as he shrugged and popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "_But,_ who isn't different? We're all different__: I mean, look at me and Chōji. And, anyways, yeah, Naruto'__s you know, _Naruto,_ but it isn't like that makes him a bad person." He stared Minato in the eye, swallowing the last bit of cookie in his mouth. "Naruto doesn't judge anybody, is never mean, and is one of the nicest people I know. I'm friends with Naruto be__cause he's okay with being friends with me, and because he's okay with being friends with Chōji, too, no matter how _different_ we all might be."_

_And with that, the young heir hopped off the stool, grumbling about going to see what was taking those two idiots so long to finish their homework._

::::::::::

Minato stared up the ceiling, just reminiscing. He remembered that after that, Shikamaru and Chōji became regular guests to the Uzumaki home, and soon after came the rowdy Inuzuka boy who, though very tough, was fiercely loyal and uncaring of the opinion of others, with Sasuke already frequenting them since he was in diapers. Yes, Naruto's small circle of friends began to steadily grow and grow, until everyday there was almost always someone on their couch or upstairs in Naruto's room. Even when the boy was sick, there would be phone calls enquiring over his health, and even once a bouquet of flowers from Yamanaka Ino when Naruto came down with Mono. Minato smiled down at his son, affection bright in his blue eyes.

_That circle of friends will only continue to grow._

Of course, he was only so optimistic and cheerful now because Orochimaru had come in to speak with them only a few minutes ago. He said that he had been blown away by his recovery speed. He said that he couldn't understand how Naruto could go from critical condition to completely out of harm's way in the span of only a few hours. Shaking his head with a small smirk, he said that now he finally believed Jiraiya about the existence of the creature Naruto called Kurama. Minato told him firmly that he'd believed since the day Naruto confided in him. Orochimaru had shrugged and asked if the Uzumakis would mind if he could evaluate his son's mind and blood, but Kushina had irately replied that their son was no sleeping science experiment, thank-you-very-much, and that when he woke up, he could decide for himself. In the wake of his wife's dramatic exit from the hallway back into the room, Minato had only graced the bemused and slightly irritated doctor with a sheepish smile, shrugging in a _what are ya gonna do? _kind of way, and then promptly followed his wife back in, politely closing the door in the man's face.

Minato closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, knowing that the worst was three fifths of the way over. They only needed to know about Chōji and Neji's condition, and then they could begin forming their plan of attack. Now knowing that Hana was also a part of their plan, he needed to begin shaping out the master scheme, allowing the others to sand out the edges to fit their own pleasure. He already knew that this operation would not be quick and out of then done. It wasn't because they could not hold their own against the Sound Four; no, they would destroy them easily. But, he knew that the avenging parents, he himself included, would not be satisfied with just a quick job. He knew that they all demanded blood, the women especially. He knew that it would be a long, agonizing, and terrifying night for those four.

And, it wasn't a matter of finding them that was going to be hard. Uchiha Fuguku himself was on the case, and from the hour by hour information he was receiving, Fugaku was close to finding them, if he hadn't already. Minato was in no way worried about Sasuke never being found, because he knew that past Fugaku's normally firm, cold, and no nonsense attitude, he was deeply devoted to not only his clan, but also his family, and the Uchiha head would be damned a hundred times over before he ever allowed anything to happen to his family. Minato knew this because Fugaku's fierce determination and deep love mirrored his own.

Speaking of the man, the Uchiha in charge of keeping Minato posted had just sent him a text, telling him to call. Minato lept to his feet, and dialed the number, pacing at the foot of his son's bed.

"Moshi moshi, Hokage-sama, and on to business," the young Uchiha said firmly. "Fugaku-sama has detained all five of the ex-nins, and Sasuke is being taken back to the Uchiha compound as we speak. Ah, scratch that. He is en route to Konoha General Hospital." Minato cocked an eyebrow, partially at the news, and partially at the Uchiha's irritated tone.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll go down to the lobby to await his arrival, then," Minato said calmly. He could see Kushina staring at him from his peripheral, and so he turned to give her a tired smile.

"That would be much appreciated, Hokage-sama."

"He is my godson, after all. Now, as you said, on to business."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Uchiha Koto said in a hard voice. "As stated before, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, and Kimimaro have been caught and are being held."

Minato's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Kimimaro? I thought our resources said he was _dead_."

"Well, somehow he's back, Hokage-sama. Our best are investigating."

"Speaking of your best, where is Fugaku? I'd like to speak with him personally."

"Yes, Fugaku-sama is currently interrogating them. He said he'd call you in a few hours, Minato-sama. But, of course, if any other news comes to light, I will let you know."

"Yes, of course, Koto-san. Arigatou."

"Sayonara o iu no seishikina hōhō." Hanging up the phone, Minato turned back to Kushina with a wry smile.

"Sasuke's on his way to the hospital." Kushina's eye brows shot up. "He's fine, but I guess he didn't want to just sit home and twiddle his thumbs while everything was going on." Kushina smiled and turned back to Naruto.

"How long will it take for him to get here?" She reached over and began to run her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Mm, not too long. Fifteen minutes, maybe."

"I hope he's alright. I mean, he had to of been frightened beyond belief." She gently let her fingers skim over his eyelids.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. With Mikoto and Itachi comforting him? And you and Naruto when he finally wakes up? Sasuke'll be fine."

"I know, I just . . . " She froze as Naruto's nose scrunched up underneath her fingers. Before Minato could finish blinking, she was hovering over him, hands on either side of his head, nose a hair's width form his. "Naruto? Honey? Baby, are you awake?" Minato had flashed to her side, and leaned his face in close. "Sweetie . . . ?" And, as if unconsciously answering her, his mouth popped open, and an Earth shaking snore erupted from the depths of his being. Kushina jumped as her eyes popped open in surprise, Minato's expression mirroring her's. Kushina then smiled, her eyes completely and totally full of affection and love. She kissed his nose, and then laid down beside him, carefully wrapping him her arms, and closing her eyes as she gently kissed his cheek. Minato smiled, and kissed first Naruto on the cheek, and then Kushina on the temple.

"Rest well, you two. It's going to be a long night." He then walked towards the door, and quietly slipped out.

::::::::::

'_Oh crap!'_ Seeing the blonde man slip out of the door she was heading towards, she jumped into an open doorway and peaked at him from around the corner. Minato strode down the hall, nodding his head at the nurses that stopped to bow at him as he passed. When he finally disappeared around the corner, the girl let out a small sigh of relief as she sagged against the wall. _'That was close. I didn't even sense him! Jeez, I need to wake up!'_ And, adjusting her glasses, she hurried down the hall, fixing her nurses hat as she went. Looking around to make sure nobody saw her, she cautiously looked into the small glass window on the door.

Kushina was laying next to Naruto, and she seemed to be asleep. She could hear the blonde boy's snores from outside the door. She looked around the room, and saw the monitors around the bed. She frowned at what she could pick up from them. She brought two fingers to the corner of her lips, and concentrated on his chakra. _'Tch. Almost perfectly normal. Damn you, Naruto, and your recovery speed. If you were like any other ordinary human being, I wouldn't need to do this.' _She checked Kushina's chakra, confirming that she was dead to the world. And so, with a deep breath, she adjusted her nurse's hat again, gripped the small tray holding the empty syringe and drugs, and pushed the door open, entering silently.

::::::::::

**A/N: Okay, so, yay! An update. I want to apologize for making you think that I gave up on this story, put I just needed some time to organize my thoughts. I'm actually thinking of turning What Now? into a sort of Prequel story to a main soap opera-ish kinda story. So, yeah. It would of course be AU modern, so yeah. Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm taking this off of hiatus, but just know that I'm not just gonna be popping out chapters. It'll take some time between updates, but know that I am NOT abandoning this story, no matter how much time I take between uploads, mkay?**

**I NEED A BETA! PM if you're interested, or if you know someone that is. We'll talk, and see what's up.**

**Review review review. This helps to fuel my passion for writing. Ya'll come back now, ya' here? Pip pip for now!**

**Peace&Penguins**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again :O) Mkay, so here's chapter four, and I have decided that I'm going to try with the whole making this story the prequel to a main story. Um, if you have any specific characters you want to be featured, just ask and I'll see if I can put them somewhere :O) **

**And, to those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed; thank you thank you thank you! Your support keeps me smiling :O) You know who you are, so pat yourselves on the back. I'm not gonna mention you because I don't know if you want to be mentioned or not, so, if you don't mind me mentioning you, just hit me up with a PM :O) [It doesn't have to be some drawn out convo, either :O)]**

**Sooo, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So, because this is FANFICTION, and it should all ready be implied that I own nothing but my own ideas, this shall be my last disclaimer for this story. Huzzah my pretties :O)**

**::::::::::**

Chōza sighed, not even bothering to open his eyes. "You know, Kono, you're going to burn a hole through my face, and if you do, then how will I ever continue to make love to you?"

Akimichi Kono's frown deepened into a glower. "This is no laughing matter, _Chōza._ How can you sit there so calmly, knowing that you are actively plotting the death of four people?"

"People? That's what you call those animals?" He cracked open one lid and eyed his wife critically. "Kono, my dear, are you going soft?" She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course not, you oaf. I'm just worried, is all. I want their blood as much as you, but I can't believe that you are so unaffected. Our son could be _dying_—"

"Or he could be fighting for his life while you are out here steadily losing faith." Kono bared her teeth.

"Don't you _dare_, Chōza! You, who has had so little faith in him since he was a child! You, who says he is too weak and too soft for a world of violence. I have had faith in him since the first day that I laid my _eyes_ on him!"

"Then show me that faith!" he snapped as he sat up and gave her a hard look. "Show me that undying faith that you claim to have in him. Because, Kono, from here, it seems as if you have already thrown in the towel and are sitting in a corner awaiting the inevitable."

"I have not thrown in the towel! I am just worried about my only son! How can I not worry, Chōza? My child is in there, on the brink of death! And you expect me to what?" She said as she gestured at him. "Lay back and take a nap?" Chōza just stared at her quietly.

"Well? Say something! My baby is in there, less than half alive while his father is out here trying to _sleep_, and you expect me to what, Chōza? Join you?" He sighed.

"You know good and well that I am not trying to sleep—"

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," She said as she rose from her seat to glare down at him. "Chōji's in there dying while you're out here with your mind on totally different things, not even giving your son a _thought—"_

"I am only thinking of him!" Chōza stood and towered over her. "He has been the only thing on my mind since we got the call that he was here. And, yes, you said I think of him as weak? That's because he is. He is too compassionate, he is too kind, and he is too timid, Kono! But he has proved me wrong tonight!" Kono's merely crossed her arm and awaited his explanation.

"You heard the Suna girl, Kono. She said that Chōji was the first to act, while he usually would have stood trying to calm everyone down. He has proven himself tonight, and so I am now proud of him, Kono." He stepped forward towards her with a smile. "I can finally, _proudly_ call him Akimichi."

Kono stepped back in disgust as she sized him up. "You are not serious, Chōza. The only way that he can be a 'true' Akimichi is if he almost gets himself killed? Well then, if _that's_ all it takes, why don't you just let him take the car out and tell him speed down the side of a cliff, huh? Why not go tell him to go play in some traffic, and if he survives, well then, there! We'll just throw a crown on top of his head and call him king!"

"Kono, at the very least we should be thankful of what happened tonight!" Kono let out a choked gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief. He put his hands up in surrender as he stared at her, a glint of light growing in his eyes. "Yes, I still do plan on killing them for what they did to my son, but because of them, I can freely call him son! They've helped Chōji to mature!"

"_Do you even hear yourself?!_ Kami, Chōza, I—" She took a deep breath and pressed her fingers to her temples in aggravation. "I can't believe that you are just _now_ trying to claim Chōji as your own blood! Have all those smiles and words of encouragement over the years been totally fake? Have you just decided to start loving him, Chōza? And you honestly believe that we should be thankful that Chōji almost died? That there is still a huge chance that he is going to die tonight? " Tears welled in her eyes. But, as Chōza tried to embrace her, her face twisted into a snarl and she leaped back out of reach.

"You know what, Chōza? I guess those Sound Four actually _did_ do us all a favor tonight." His eyes brightened as a smile began to find its way across his face. "They let us know everyone's true colors, and that they now have a fan club." She bared her teeth at his glower. "You better watch your back, Chōza. Because once you turn around, the dagger in mine is going to find its way into yours." And with that, Akimichi Kono turned and strode down the hallway.

"Kono! Dammit, Kono!"

**::::::::::**

"Ino, you're not helping anyone or yourself."

" . . . "

_Sigh._ "Ino, you've been pacing for hours now. It's great to see that your stamina is at such an impressive level, but you need to sit down and relax before you end up in a hospital room of your own."

" . . . "

Inoichi sighed, and, stealing himself, shook off his own despair and rose, intercepting his daughter as she was about to turn back around to continue her trance induced walking. He put his hands on her shoulders, and kept her in place in a firm hold, but his face was soft. "You're wearing a trail down in the carpet, and I'd rather not have that left on my tab." He gave her a tired smile, but her face stayed blank, and her eyes remained unfocused.

" . . . What if he's dead? Tou-chan, what if my best friend is dead?" Her voice was monotone and her lips barely moved as she spoke. "What if Neji is dead, too. And Naruto?" she continued in her lifeless voice. "You heard Minato; his vitals dropped again. What's going to happen, Tou-chan?" She finally looked up at him, and her entire face just seemed to droop, until she was left with such a haggard expression that Inoichi thought he was going to vomit. He pulled her in close and buried his face into her hair.

"Ino . . . I can't promise that they'll be all right, but I can guarantee that you will be all right. And, since you are guaranteed to walk out of this hospital completely unscathed and as healthy as you were when you came in, how dare you act like this? How dare you act as if you're the one that's not guaranteed another day?" He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Honey, I know it's hard, but . . . acting as you are now? You are merely scorning their chance at life, acting as if your own is not precious enough. How do you think Chōji would react, seeing you like this?"

"I know he'd be as angered as I am." Inoichi looked over his shoulder to see Kono striding in, a grimace on her face and anger in her eyes. She walked right up to the two, and roughly moved Inoichi out of the way to look Ino dead in her eyes. The Yamanaka heir merely lifted her head to look blankly at her.

"My boy is in there, dying, and you're out here, what? Wandering around like a zombie, acting as if it's you in there on that bed, fighting for your life. If Chōji's reaction to this was anything like mine, he'd be disgusted." Ino's eyes flashed. "He'd be completely disappointed in you, just as I am." Inoichi frowned and stepped forward.

"Kono—"

"No, Inoichi. She needs to hear this." She turned back to Ino and continued to glare at her. "I hadn't realized that the heir of The Yamanaka clan was such a coward, and I hadn't realized that my son and godson kept such dishonorable company."

Ino's eyes were slits as she lifted her chin. "With all due _respect_, Akimichi-sama, I'm afraid I do not understand," she spit, venom coating every word. "I didn't realize that caring about my friends was dishonorable—"

"No, child, it isn't. What's dishonorable is the way you're handling it." Kono crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her cocked hip. "If it was Chōza in there, the only thing your father would be worried about is the safety of the pedestrians that might get in his way after he rampages around town, hunting down the person that put him there. And here you are, acting as if Chōji is all ready dead, and we are all gathered here for his funeral." She scoffed as she gave Ino an unimpressed once over. "Inoichi," she snapped. "This is the great Yamanaka heir you feel the need to constantly boast about? Disgraceful." She turned to walk off.

"How dare you!" Kono paused and looked over her shoulder, ignoring the now steaming Inoichi, who looked ready to throttle her, and instead let her eyes land on one fuming Yamanaka Ino. "You act as if I should all ready know how to deal with this! I've never had this happen to me before, and all the 'training' I've ever received for it is _nothing_ compared to the real deal! So, yeah, it's a little hard to cope with, but that doesn't mean I've given up on him! Chōji's the strongest person I know! I love him like he's my own brother! I know Chōji will be just fine, I'm just not sure that I'll be." Ino lowered her eyes and bit her lips, glaring at the carpet.

"I know Chōji will be just fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. I just—I'm scared," she finished quietly. "How could anyone do this to him? Chōji is our rock. I'm so confused, Kono-san."

Kono looked curiously at her. "I know, child. I just wanted to make sure. Your parents always use kid gloves when they're dealing with you, but I knew it was time for them to come off. Chōji will be fine, and I expect you to be, too. Do not disappoint me." She walked out of the room, and Inoichi immediately darted after her.

Ino stared after her, and as a small smile crept onto the corner of her lips, she plopped down into a chair, and let out a deep sigh, tipping her head back and closing her eyes.

_Come on, Chōji. I know you can make it. Come back to us._

**::::::::::**

Karin stared curiously out the door at Nara Shikaku, who was sucking down the last of his cigarette. The last of his ninth cigarette, to be exact. He'd been out there a while, doing nothing more than staring at the dark night – or rather, early morning sky, and contaminating his lungs as he stood in front of the glass doors. Karin had her chin propped on her palm, her elbow sitting atop a file she had ready for an intern that was coming down to grab it. Her coffee sat next to her, cold and untouched. She couldn't even begin to guess at what he was thinking about, but she rolled her eyes as he lit another cigarette and crushed his most recently used under the heel of his boot. Karin wrinkled her nose.

'_Isn't it enough that he's messing up his own lungs? Now he's got to make the rest of us know about his nasty habit by leaving those butts all over the place and smoke all over the air.'_

Karin sighed, and again focused her attention on his back, a bland expression finding its way back onto her face. She was completely bored. Or, at least, that was what she was trying to convince herself of. Better that than to become wrought with worry and terror over what she had done less than an hour ago. _'Forty- seven minutes and twenty seven seconds ago, but who's counting?' _She knew exactly what consequences lay in store for her should she be found out, but since the deed was already done, there was no point in cowering under the desk like a child. She made her decision, and she did not regret it, nor was she ashamed of it. At least, she was still trying to convince herself completely that she wasn't.

'_When did you turn soft, Karin? Because, as far as _I'm_ concerned, you __never__ would have risked your own neck for anyone before, much less for your snot nosed little cousin.'_ Karin sighed internally, pouting as she continued to stare at Shikaku.

_When indeed . . .? _She sighed again. Naruto just . . . she couldn't really explain it to any others without sounding like a fool. But, he . . . his aura was warm. His presence was so comforting and he, he was so _kind. _So unbearably and unselfishly kind that it left her crippled and begging for more. At first, predictably, she was slightly disgusted. But, that feeling was quickly over powered by her unquenchable need to be near him. In his presence. She found herself beginning to frequent his house as much as possible, always having a lame excuse on her sharp tongue and an aloof expression on her face. Her aunt had been surprised at first, but then became ecstatic when she found out that many of Karin's visits were towards her son more than herself. She had encouraged it, which put Karin at ease, being as she was worried of hurting her aunt's feelings, considering the fact that she had just recently gotten back in touch with the woman.

As Karin continued to stare out the door at the Nara clan leader, she suddenly froze, and her hairs all stood on end. Her heartbeat began to quicken and her hands started to sweat—

_No, Karin! Control yourself!_ Inwardly giving herself a firm shake, she calmed down her racing heart, and kept her face blank and empty. When he finally reached her desk, she was the picture of a bored seventeen year old that couldn't wait to finish her shift. She was just glad that her hair was long enough to hide the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Karin," he said, giving her a small nod. Slowly, she turned her eyes to his, and then slowly looked him up and down.

"Took you long enough." She sat up and lifted her elbow, grabbing the file she had been resting it on before. She held it out, but right before his fingers could touch it, she pulled it back. He cocked an eyebrow. "I am not your personal slave, bakayarou. You asked for this file over twenty minutes ago, and made me go all the way up to the fourth floor to get it. If you're going to boss me around like that again, and then not even have the decency to come and get them at a respectable time, don't bother asking me for any more favors. You want to sneak around and stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you'll do it on your own time, got it? And you will address me as your superior; not as your peer." She cocked an eyebrow at him as she kept the file out of his reach.

His eyes were narrowed at her, and he looked like he wanted to spit acid at her. But, finally, he closed his eyes and reached up to fix his glasses, and then smiled at her charmingly, his anger reigned in. For now.

"Of course, _Uzumaki_-_sama_, my sincerest of apologies. I did not mean to upset my superior," he said in a sugary sweet voice. "Though, of course, you will not be my superior forever. I may have just started here, but I am fast climbing the ranks, and I continue to please Orochimaru-sama. Someday, and very soon, I presume, Karin, I will be his right hand man." His eyes were triumphant and had a glint that made Karin's skin crawl in total disgust.

"Well, it's great to see that you have your goals, little one, but please remember that as of now, you are no more than dirt in this hospital, just as you are no more than dirt in Orochimaru-sama's eyes._ I_ am his right hand woman, and that will not be changing anytime soon. So, for now, you will respect and address me as such, ne, Kabuto-kun?" Her voice was like melted chocolate over the sharp edge of a sword. Kabuto's eyes were flat and expressionless as he held his hand out again for the file.

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama. Forgive me my insolence. I was out of line."

"Of course, Kabuto-kun," she replied with a smirk as she passed over the manila folder. "I understand. You're still young, and still learning." Though her voice was light, her red eyes were hard and frightening. "Just don't let it happen again." She then gave him a dismissive flutter of her fingers as she reached for her ruined coffee. "Now, run along, run along, and try not to disturb anyone on your way back." From the corner of her eye, she watched him drop her a stiff bow, and then he stalked off down the hall and around the corner, no doubt to the elevators that would whisk him up to his beloved Orochimaru-sama.

Karin frowned down at her cold coffee, her fingers clenched around the handle to one of her drawers. _There's nothing to worry about, Karin. You checked over the tests in that file yourself, and Naruto won't be stirring for another four hours, and there's no way to trace it back to you. Stay calm, stay focused, and keep Naruto safe._ She took a deep breath, jerked open the drawer that held her wallet, but suddenly flicked her eyes up when she realized someone was staring at her.

Her bright bloody eyes were instantly caught up in a pair of black, curious orbs that seemed to stare straight through her. Karin froze as Shikaku continued to stare at her. He took a deep drag on his cigarette, never breaking eye contact, and continuing to look into her very soul. She began to tremble. He finally released her gaze as he dropped his eyes to his lowered hand, flicking ashes onto the pavement. When Shikaku looked back up, he only saw the back of the red headed nurse hurrying down the hall. His eyes narrowed.

_I know I've seen her before. But . . . where?_

::::::::::

**All righty! Here's Chapter Four for you my lovelies :O) This chapter is pretty short, as are the ones before it, but I just don't want to throw a whole lot of everything at you before lots of things have been revealed. So, for now, the chapters should stay around this length. But, once I start the main story, I shall probably (hopefully) extend the chapters to a more reasonable length suited for that of a soap opera :O)**

**And, if you're wondering about the two Kono scenes, I got the ideas after watching Mulan. And, in my imaginings, Kono is strong, independent, and no nonsense. But she is just as warm, kind, and loving. We will be introduced to that side of her soon, so don't worry. And, with the whole Ino thing, she reacted like this because she's sick of those closest to her and her son having so little faith in his recovery, and in he himself. So, she went off, but, obviously, she did the right thing. At least, in my opinion she did :O)**

**You may have noticed that I skipped around to a few different POV's instead of just focusing on one kid and their family. This is a taste of how it will be from now on.**

**Next chapter will finally have Neji in it! Woohooo! And, after that, there should be one or a couple more chapters before I begin the main story, so, be patient my loves :O) **

**Review review review. This helps to fuel my passion for writing. Ya'll come back now, ya' here? Pip pip for now!**

**Peace&Penguins**


End file.
